legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arrode
Arrode (レニアロード, Reniarōdo) is the Origin of Thunder in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He lives inside the body of the Mystic, Sharon. Appearance Arrode's body is colored purple and somewhat resembles European medieval armor. Its head is shaped like a helmet and has one eye at its center that is shaped like a horizontal yellow slit. Arrode's left appendage is narrow and sharp at the end whereas its right appendage is shaped similar to a broadsword. Its chest is thicker vertically than it is horizontally, as is its waist. Its lower body is a long, narrow, pointed spike just like its left appendage. Personality Arrode does not talk much, although when it does speak it is always in a serious tone. Arrode usually has to reprimand its host, Sharon, and remind her to focus on the issue at hand - as her mind often wanders off thinking of treasure. Arrode is very dedicated to saving the planet, just like the other Origins in Lang's team. Story ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Arrode is introduced by Sharon Blade in the Kabel Ruins, who tags along with Lang, Maya, and Kazan in order to get a pass into Freecity, Kravia from the new bishop in Doplin Castle. The team of Mystics is able to enter a previously inaccessible area of the ruins after Sharon calls out Arrode and has the Origin activate two rising platforms by shooting a lightning bolt at a purple switch across from them. Arrode's power manages to impress Kazan and convince him of Sharon's usefulness. After Sharon becomes a permanent member of Lang's team, Arrode continues to assist the others in all their battles against the foes trying to destroy the planet. After they defeat Rauss at Windtower, Ellsworth and Demiurge Tower is revealed, Arrode has to scold Sharon for suggesting that the area could be filled with gold and diamonds. After they enter the area of the tower holding the Source Forge, they fight a seemingly lost battle against Avalon. However, the will of all creatures on the planet emanates from the Aqualith, Pyrolith, and Aerolith and suppresses the power of Avalon's Supreme Origin. Arrode senses this and encourages Sharon to fight for it may be their only opportunity to prevail against him. The Mystics are able to defeat Avalon, but the Source Forge is destroyed in the process as the sacred stones lose their power. Arrode tells everyone that the Forge no longer has the strength to support Demiurge Tower, and that perhaps even the power to sustain the planet is gone. Fortunately, due to encouragement from Lang, the group of Mystics and their Origins uses its strength to support the Tower as they pray to the three sacred stones for assistance until the stones miraculously reactivate. Arrode and all the others are then somehow transferred back to Mt. Gabel before Demiurge Tower collapses. Arrode looks into the sky beyond, hopeful for the future of the planet. Power and Abilities Arrode grants incredible power to Sharon, giving her amazing abilities and super strength. It can use these powers to help Sharon navigate through dungeons and other environments by activating platforms that lead the way to other areas. Summon Spells *Lightning Arrow - Arrode shoots a bolt of lightning at all targets. *Thunder Serpent - Arrode sends lightning through the ground toward targets. *Thunderbolt Bow - Arrode shoots down "lightning meteors" over its targets. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Arrode can levitate in the air in order to move around. Environment Support abilities *Turns on switches that operate moving platforms by powering them with electricity. Trivia *Arrode has the fewest amount of summon spells out of the main characters' Origins in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. *Arrode's first summon spell has an MP cost of 80, which is far higher than the MP cost of the first spell for the other Origins. However, its final summon is not the most MP costly. At 120 MP, its final summon Thunderbolt Bow costs 30 MP less than Galea's final summon, Blazing Smash, which costs 150 MP. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Origins